bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Rings
The Five Rings are a criminal organization operating in various locations across Ashridge, most notably a hidden base on a separated island to the South-West. They have made their campaign against House McCallan and their allies through terrorism and criminal acts. Currently there is not much known about them, save for that their big numbers are mainly goons who claim to be associated to them and work for them, or people who have no other choice then to work for them. No new information has surfaced due to any captured member kills themselves with cyanide pills, shouting praise to the Five Rings before they die. Campaign on Crime Ever since returning to Ashridge, John has made it his personal mission as well as his Houses to destroy the cruel syndicates that strike terror into his citizens, going as far as to deploy the full strength of the veteran Equine Guard to destroy them. What little pockets of brigands that are left joined the Five Rings and their leadership in the Borderwoods, where they seem to operate from mostly. The Equine Guard gathered information from various raids and interrogations of the lower core members, that a Five Rings Lieutenant is hiding in a ruined fort to the East, Three Equine Guards, including Talvi'myr and Adriana McCallan have been sent to investigate and capture if they can. They have recently taken control of the Greymane Mines. Lord Bellum McCallan, the new Head of House McCallan has declared that any who holds association with The Five Rings are to be arrested on sight. This provocation has caused the organization to begin drastic measures. Successful Operations The House of McCallan has had their eyes on the operations of the Five Rings since they arrived to claim the region of Ashridge. Ever since they exposed their criminal actions, they've been busy deploying Equine Guard and Boarswatch across the region to take down and arrest assets and members. -Initial raids have nearly destroyed forty percent of criminal acts within the Borderwoods. Most of which were attributed to the Five Rings. -Lord Bellum McCallan has lead two seperate raids, one on the Northern Watchtower and another on a caravan delivering gold from the Greymane Mines. Both immense successes. -Talvi'myr of the Howling Fjords and Adriana McCallan lead a raid on the Greymane Mines, dispatching several Five Rings and calling in the Equine Guard to surround the fortress that was on top of it, effectively boxing in a Lieutenant of the organization and his entourage. -Adriana McCallan lead a successful raid on an Five Rings Holdout, securing coded documents that have yet to be cracked and discovering that the organization has a possible interest in chemical warfare. -Gawain White and Adriana McCallan discovered the identity of an insider within the Constables and managed to get a perfect description on him, issuing an arrest warrant for him across the Kingdom. Terrorist Acts As attention begins to shift towards them, much of their actions have come to light from intense investigation and raids on known bases. But this war on crime has not gone without casualties for the House McCallan and their allies. -Attempts on the lives of the noble heirs of House McCallan, Kolreen and DeWitt during an (failed) attack on the McCallan Manor. John "Reaper" McCallan was heavily injured in the fighting. -Torture of multiple victims for information or "Just for sport", namely Gawain White, fiancee to Adriana. -The unwarranted attack on an Autumnglen Garrison, resulting in the death of over seventy troops under Adriana's command. -A chemical lab was found and promptly destroyed by Five Rings, Equine Guard suspect that they may have been testing chemical warfare. -It has yet to be tied but there has been rumors of many kidnappings throughout central Ashridge. Constables believe the Five Rings are involved. Category:Organizations